


Two Through Five

by TheDruidIsIn



Series: Obsidian Lover (Kinktober 2018) [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Marvel) - Fandom, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Monster sex, Multi, NSFW, Other, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDruidIsIn/pseuds/TheDruidIsIn
Summary: Kinktober 2018 prompts for days 2-5





	1. Count to Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, I apologize. It seems I used last years’ prompt for prompt 1. Rather than rewrite it, I will keep it and move on. I’ve seen several lists circulating from last year as well as this, so I may not stay totally on script for one particular list, but all of the prompts will be different, and I will tell you which one/s I am meeting. Additionally, the scene I wrote ended up being split into two parts, so one prompt set (for days 2-3) covers part 1 below and one (for days 4-5) covers part 2. 
> 
> This first half is day Two and Three combined, pulling from the Kinktober 2018 prompt list posted by the Tumblr blog kinktober2018, and also from the 2017 list compiled by the same person. Each is prompt # 2 on the respective list. From 2018 I chose: **Ass Worship** | **Begging** | ~~Medical play~~ | ~~Watersports~~. From 2017 I chose: **Dirty talk** | ~~Watersports~~ | ~~Forniphilia (Human Furniture)~~ as well as a wildcard that’s further down on both lists, **Against A Wall**. Enjoy!

Part One:

 

You slid into your dress slowly, watching as it fell into place over your body. You padded over to your floor-length mirror and twirled in front of it slowly, a satisfied smirk on your lips.  The color looked amazing on you, just like the shop attendant had said it did.  You were going on a date with Eddie and Venom and wanted to surprise them with something new.  Your smirk grew when you thought about your other surprises, but those would come later.  You walked to the door and opened it, ready to call out for them.  You didn’t expect them to be right on the other side of it, their hand raised to knock.

 

You saw the effect the dress had immediately.  A hunger grew in Eddie’s eyes, and Venom appeared from his skin as an amorphous head on his shoulder. “Do you like it?” you ask mischievously, trying not to sound too happy, to hold back your grin, but failing.  Venom growls their approval, Eddie hums his.  Before either can say anything substantial, you step back, twirl slowly, then runway-walk across the room and back, making it exaggerated and sashaying your hips seductively.  By the time you reach your original spot, both your human and extraterrestrial mates look as if they want to devour you.

 

“I think…” Eddie chokes, so starts over, “I think that we  _love_  it.”  He reached out to play with a strand of your hair.  The shorter sections in front have been woven into small braids and pinned back, while the rest of it tumbles down freely. You feel a smaller, cooler touch on your cheek.  Turning you see a string of black extending from the Symbiote’s skin to touch you.  Their long tongue snakes out, serpentine, and flicks against your lips.  “YOU LOOK GOOD ENOUGH TO EAT.”

 

You tremble but manage to hold it together.  You still have a date to follow through with before they can act on those words. That’s what you tell yourself anyway.  “I guess you should save room for dessert then,” you tease boldly, feeling your confidence in yourself shake a little seeing the identical feral grins in front of you.

 

“YOU LOOK MORE LIKE A MAIN COURSE,” Venom purred, their usual growling voice thick with lust. Their tongue weaves back and forth in the air between you.

 

Eddie groaned and bit his lip. “If you knew the things that just went through their mind—”

 

Oh, you could imagine. Venom had a positively diabolical expression gripping their features. You watched as Eddie stepped into the room and closed the door, covering the space between you.

“May we touch you?”

 

You really had wanted to take them both to dinner, but looking up, looking into their earnest, burning, hungry eyes, seeing their devotion, you decided you could always go out another night, and you could order in tonight. “Of course,” you whisper, “I bought this just for you—both of you.”

 

You watched them both visibly shudder, although Eddie’s was more noticeable given that Venom was currently a floating head extending from his shoulder.  

“You don’t say?” Eddie’s arm’s encircled you, his hands spread flat onto your lower back. He dropped them to the hem of your dress, pushing it up your thighs until he could grasp your bum, one cheek in each hand, squeezing and releasing pressure. “What the—!” he exclaimed, fingers flexing. His eyes met yours and his hands came away. Your dress fell back into place with a quiet swish and you shrugged, suddenly feeling shy.

 

You swept your hair off to or side and reached behind your neck to unzip your dress. You glanced at Eddie and Venom again, noticing how intently they now watched you. “WAIT,” Venom said, Eddie’s hand covering yours. “LEAVE IT ON FOR A LITTLE LONGER.”

 

“Please,” Eddie added.

 

“Oh...ok,” you said uncertainly, letting your hand fall when he took his away.  They studied you, then Eddie knelt before you, situating himself on the cushion that Venom had snagged from across the room. “What are you planning?” You sounded nervous to your own ears, though you trusted them entirely not to hurt you.

 

A devilish grin split Venom’s face. “WE ARE GOING TO  _EAT_  YOU, MORSEL.  EAT YOU ALL UP.” In response you felt a fluttering pulse between your legs, an excited flexing of nerves from within you. A twinge if anticipation buzzed through your clit. When they asked you to close your eyes, you did so without hesitation.

 Eddie wasted no time. He pushed your dress up your thighs a second time, up over the lace of the thong you wore, the thing that had surprised him, because it was new too. He licked a line up your inner thigh to the material, then licked over it. He tentatively explored between your legs as he continued making a hickey on the flesh of your thigh, his hand lifting your leg into his shoulder. At the same time, you felt a small nip on your left butt-cheek, and recognized that Venom must be touching you too. Even as you thought that, tendrils spread over each cheek, applying pressure, squeezing. Venom bit down onto a bit of exposed flesh with dulled teeth until you cried out, repeating the sound when they switched to another spot. Another nip, which you realized was really a kiss with teeth, then more biting. Eddie insinuated his face into your crotch, massaging your thighs with his hands as he inhaled deeply. Behind you, Venom’s tendrils spread your cheeks, the Symbiote burrowing their half-corporeal face down between them.

You quivered in anticipation, aware of what was probably about to happen but not prepared for it.

Eddie nosed around the lacy fabric until flush against your slick heat, mouth inches from wet folds of flesh. He grazed your labia with his teeth once, pulling some of it into his mouth. He always liked starting off slowly, to tease bit by bit, but Venom did not always have the patience. Their tongue flared out, thickly, hotly, past the thin band of fabric between your cheeks, pressing down over your other hole. It rolled against it, withdrawing with saliva in its wake, returning with the tip thinned to deadly precision. At the same instant that Eddie released your labia and slid his rounded tongue over your clit, Venom’s tongue, now tapered into a fine point, traced over your rim, teasing the opening over and over. You whimpered, uncertain how you would stay standing with them both directly stimulating clusters of nerves, but you knew you’d have to or fall over. Each flick from their two tongues made your legs tremor dangerously.  You felt yourself rocking forward and backward between them, balanced between their two tongues.

 

You could hear Eddie below and in front of you, his moans vibrating against your skin. Doing this for someone, you discovered, turned him on immensely. There were few things that aroused him the way this did, besides hearing the satisfied sounds his partners made. He loved pleasuring his lovers, easing them to the brink until they fell over it. You wondered briefly if he would be touching himself if he weren’t using his hands on you. The thought of such a beautiful image made you lift your eyelids the slightest amount.

“Eddie,” you called, waiting until he met your eyes. Looking at him kneeling before you with his face in your sex, and seeing in your mind's eye Venom's face nestled in between two globes of flesh, was almost enough to make you come then and there. You bit back a moan of your own. “Touch yourself, please,” you begged huskily, “I need to see you touch yourself.” Hering that, Venom growled outright, apparently also aroused at the image.

 

Eddie’s eyes burned as he stopped touching you to work at opening his pants. He pushed them down with his boxers until they rested just underneath his sac. Precum had already leaked through the crotch of his boxers, and glistened on the tip of his cock, held on the head by his foreskin.

 

 _Ohgodsohgodsohyegods_. The sight of him taking himself in hand, his thumb trailing through that pooled precum as he teased himself, all while his tongue delved into you and Venom’s rolled over your other sensitive area proved too much. You came directly onto his tongue, and on just the tip Venom's, breathing hard.

 

As you came down, Venom slid their tongue into you, past networked rings of muscle. Meanwhile Eddie pulled his tongue out, licking his lips. He sucked on your clit next, his fingers and a few of Venom’s tendrils slipping into your warmth. Venom’s tongue undulated against one wall inside of you, their tendrils mimicking the gesture next to the fingers of Eddie’s buried to the knuckle.  You quickly came again, this time by the encouragement of Venom’s tongue.

 

As your orgasm abated, Eddie and Venom slowly withdrew their touch, Eddie meeting your dazed eyes. He stood, Venom swaying on his shoulder. “Now,” that one word emerged from someone who sounded as if they were being strangled, “now you should take the dress off.”

 

“NO,” Venom snapped. “DRESS ON. WE WILL BE CAREFUL.” They floated out further to look Eddie in the face. YOUR TURN FIRST.” An obsidian shimmer and they disappeared into Eddie, sitting coiled just beneath the surface, you knew.

 

You also knew Eddie was a man burning. Want, need, love, all spilling into touch. When he stepped forward for you he dropped kisses all over your face, over your neck and throat. “I just need...I just need to touch you,” he hissed desperately. He enveloped you in his arms, his strength increased because of the bond with Venom, lifting one leg of yours around his waist, spinning toward the wall, lifting the other leg. Blackness ran out underneath you when he braced you against the wall, inky black like Venom, cushioning you from behind and helping to hold your weight. Eddie lowered his hand to your thong, holding aside the center fabric piece. He negotiated his hips around until he could slide forward effortlessly into you. He leaned forward, lips going to your pulse point.

 

No longer needing to hold your thong aside, his hand cupped your sex with his thumb resting on your clit. His other hand collected the still wet lines of saliva from Venom onto his thumb, which he used to circle your rim, spreading lubrication. His hips surged into motion, pinning you to the wall each time he sank in again. The thumb on your clit traced wide circles.  He waited until you came to slip his thumb into you, past your sphincter. You vocalized your surprised pleasure, your muscles gripping onto him. He placed his lips over your ear, thrusting in particularly hard. “Do you like having a finger in your ass? Did you like it when they tongue fucked your pretty little asshole? Do you like having us inside of you?” He liked to talk dirty when he got hyper-aroused.

 

You looked him square in the eye as your fingers found his sac. “Yes,” you replied, massaging carefully, “And I want both of you to fill me up, and then I want you both to come inside of me.”

 

“Fucking hell.” He pressed his face into your collarbone, “when you say things like that I can’t—I just can’t—”

 

“I know,” you cooed, grinding your hips, stroking his head, “fuck me harder, come for me.”

 

“Fucking hell,” he repeated, “fucking succubus.” His movements became frantic.  

 

You knew he didn’t need much more prompting. A frenzy of hard and fast, a strangled cry when you slipped your own thumb, and then your index finger, both slick from your own cum and arousal, into him. He came in part from the very act he had teased you about, his muscles clamping onto your digits.

 

Trembling, his finishing thrusts slowed into stillness and he simply held still against you, panting. A bit of his cum leaked onto your thighs while he stays there with you. You ran your fingers over his scalp soothingly, trying to let him calm down. He straightened, pressing a tender kiss to your lips.

“I’ll see you soon,” he murmured. Before he finished speaking, a flood of obsidian washed over Eddie in a black wave, his hardness leaving you, his hands leaving where they had teased you, your hand falling away from where you had left your fingers resting inside him.

 

Venom now rose up before you, magnificent and black, white eyes shining, maw stretched wide in glee and tongue emerging to tickle the line of your throat. “HELLO AGAIN MORSEL.” They observed your flushed cheeks, your slightly tousled hair with tiny strands now flying astray, your heaving breasts, the cum dribbling from between your thighs to your ankle. “SO MUCH TO CONSUME, AND ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TONIGHT.”

 

Their tongue dipped into the top of your breast, curling around it inside your bra and squeezing. “WHEREVER SHOULD WE BEGIN?”

 

<<To be continued >>

 

 

 

 


	2. Four Plus Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous scene: Venom's Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I am skipping prompt # 3 (at least for now) of the 2018 list because the prompts that appeal to me (sensory dep. and temp play) would be hard to do with Venom given how sound and temp affect the Symbiote’s biology. As well, the prompt that appeals to me from #3 of 2017 (public sex) just doesn’t apply to the scene I am continuing. Therefore instead I’m doing prompt #4 of 2018 for Day 4. I chose: ~~Spanking~~ [ **or Tickling** | **Mirror Sex** | ~~Spit-roasting~~ | **Dacryphilia (Crying)**. Making an appearance for Day 5: **Double Penetration | Creampie/Pearl Necklace| Tentacles|Face-Sitting**. [Addendum] I am electing to skip prompt # 5 for 2018 entirely, but may do one from 2017. I also plan to go back to #3 for the ones I couldn't fit into this piece.
> 
> Part 2 is shorter than I thought it would be, but is very intense, so perhaps it balances out. If not, let me know and I can always add to it later.

Venom now rose up before you, magnificent and black, white eyes shining, maw stretched wide in glee and tongue emerging to tickle the line of your throat. “HELLO AGAIN MORSEL.” They observed your flushed cheeks, your slightly tousled hair with tiny strands now flying astray, your heaving breasts, the cum dribbling from between your thighs to your ankle. “SO MUCH TO CONSUME, AND ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TONIGHT.” 

Their tongue dipped into the top of your breast, curling around it inside your bra and squeezing. “WHEREVER SHOULD WE BEGIN?” 

The tapered tip of their tongue caressed your nipples, which you knew had hardened like stone. You watched Venom with wide eyes, aching for them to touch you more. Their name fell softly from your lips. “Venom.” They locked eyes with you, which you used to your advantage. Maintaining eye contact with them, you trailed your hands over your chest, cupping your own breasts. You pinched your nipples, your breasts held both out as if displaying them. Venom watched you hungrily, watched as you drug your hands down, over your belly, over your thighs. They watched as you lifted up your dress with one hand and cupped your sex, then as you tugged your thong down far enough off of your hips to expose yourself. You hissed as the air hit, very deliberately touching yourself, dragging your fingers through the little rivers of Eddie’s cum. You curled your finger into yourself and gathered more. You held your hand out to Venom, who stood quivering.  
“Taste us,” you whisper. 

Venom springs into action, moving so fast you barely register it. Venom’s arm circles your waist and lifts you up high, dangling you above their head. They seat you on their face, your thighs dangling on either side of their cheeks. You feel their skin ripple and change and wonder what they’ve done until you feel it. You throw your head back and scream. They now have three smaller tongues instead of one large one. One reburied itself between your cheeks, a thick but slick ropey mass; one smaller one laps at your messy thighs, around your heat but not in it; and one impales you, thrusting in and out of your heat hungrily. 

Wet sounds of them lapping at you fill up the room. You vaguely wonder what the neighbors will think of the noise but you can’t make yourself care. You had already had several orgasms, probably five, maybe more. You were a little sensitive, though still far from totally overstimulated. However, not being able to get away from Venom’s tongues you writhed on them, feeling them undulate inside of you, feeling a new gush as you came. Venom kept right on teasing through it until you crashed through one right after it. Then they lifted you off of their mouth. 

You watched their three tongues return to one, their eyes closed. “WE LIKE THE WAY YOU TASTE ANYWAY,” Venom purred, opening their eyes and giving you a smoldering look, “BUT TO TASTE YOU AND EDDIE TOGETHER...WE BOTH ENJOY IT.” Venom lowered you so your face was level with theirs. They brought your mouth to theirs, changing it to have soft lips. Their tongue passed between their lips and yours, pushing a small amount of fluid inside. “TASTE.”

You swallowed carefully, giving yourself time to process it. You lean in and kiss Venom this time, sucking on their tongue, which had been returned to normal. They move you across the room, and at first you aren’t sure what they’re doing. You quickly realize however that they have brought you before the floor-length mirror. They sit down, lowering you to the floor so they do, then reach for you, easily shifting you so that your back is flush to their chest. In the mirror you see Venom grinning that open-mouth, tooth-filled way of theirs, their tongue bobbing back and forth like it had a mind of its own. It dawns on you what they want to do, just as they lift you up again. In the mirror you can see a tentacle forming, one as thick as your arm. You watch in fascination as you’re lowered onto it as if in slow-motion. It’s textured, bumpy. More tentacles form, the smallest three going to circle your nipples, one rubbing against your lips to be let into your mouth. You part your lips, sucking on it gently when it slides in, swirling your tongue around it. Another tiny tentacle encompasses your clit while a slightly larger one loops around your neck. A tentacle slides between your cheeks and you remind yourself to relax your muscles so Venom can glide in without resistance. You feel full, so full, and you are, full of Venom’s tentacles. The smaller ones stroke your skin lovingly. What makes it better is knowing that Venom also had themself seated inside of Eddie underneath the black exterior. 

Half-way into you Venom simultaneously realizes you are fully ready to accommodate them and loses patience. They surge to finish filling you, each tentacle inside of you pumping at a slightly different time. The one in your mouth hit the back of your throat as you continue to run your tongue along the shaft and stimulate the head. You can see every time Venom pulls out from you, covered in glistening cum, both yours and Eddie’s. Venom spreads your legs into a wide V-shape and tilts you so that you can see it happen inch by inch. They gently but firmly grip your wrists and ankles with a few tendrils, holding you in place. A few extra caress your sides with a feather-light phantom touch, causing an instant reaction. You try to squirm away but can’t move out of reach. Venom tickles you as they fuck your, and you can’t get away. You arch forward but don’t get very far. More tendrils tickle underneath your arms and across the soles of your feet. 

“Venom,” you whimper around the tentacle in your mouth. Venom has no mercy. Their speed increases until the tentacles pound into you, more tendrils branch off and find other ticklish spots. The tentacles inside of you thicken. Your legs twitch, the muscles in your thighs jumping. You strain against the tendrils desperately, all the while seeing your reflection in the mirror. You wail, overwhelmed. You come gloriously in waves until you feel lightheaded. As you become overstimulated you start to cry, both wanting more and not wanting more. Your pussy is red, the flesh swollen. Venom’s tongue flicks against your cheek, tasting your tears. You can see from their face that they are close. They love seeing you come undone, and they love when you see it too. You break again, keening, more tears coming. More flow with every stroke of your clit, every squeeze of your nipples, every ticklish touch, every undulation of the tentacles inside of you. You don’t want it to stop but you do. Your body can only take so much. You don’t want to pass out but know you might if you come much more. 

You gaze into the reflection of their face, seeing what they need. “Come, Venom,” you rasp, “come for me, come for Eddie, come for us.” You knew they shared memories and sensations. You knew that as surely as Venom had felt everything Eddie did when he had his turn that Eddie would feel everything happening now. You marveled at their connection, at the intimacy of truly sharing mind, body, and soul. Venom had bonded to you temporarily, but you were nowhere near as compatible, you were not the other side of the same coin. They really were soulmates, and you were along for the ride. Somehow these two beings who loved each other so much also loved you. 

That made you cry more, this time in wonder. Venom could taste emotions if they tasted the tears that came with them. When your tears of wonder touched their tongue they asked you to explain, so you did. They dulled their teeth and bit gently at your shoulder, cradling you closer. “YOU ARE OURS,” they hissed between that bite and the next. They lifted you almost all the off of them, just the tips inserted with white coating the shimmering black skin of the tentacles. A flurry of shallow thrusts, lightning fast, stimulating their head directly by the friction. Your eyes bugged and their leg muscles bulged as they thrust up to meet your lowering body, them slamming into you hard. They came, each tentacle convulsing. The one in your mouth popped out just before, and if spattered cum across your chest, painting your breasts and the small tendrils with it. You feel the rest of their cum building up, not surprised that when they finally pull out a small gush of it follows them. Your eyes follow the rivers of cum in the mirror for a moment. 

“Venom,” you whisper. They pull you around and take you to the bed, laying you down gently. Venom ripples away partially to reveal half of Eddie. It makes the two look like an absurd Frankenstein creation, half human and half monster, one leg noticeably longer than the other as they stretch out beside you, but this way they can both cuddle you. Your heartbeats synchronize, and you fall asleep. You can always reschedule the date for another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this more than makes up for them being late. :)


End file.
